


Advocatus Diaboli

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Confident Shizuo, Confused Namie, Gen, Humiliated Izaya, Humor, Innocent little girl, Photographs, Revenge, Spying, Worried Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya always enjoys observing and messing with his subjects, but Shizuo thinks he needs to be stopped and has everything planned by the time Izaya decides to play god again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advocatus Diaboli

**Author's Note:**

> Title by LegendofMajora.

It's easy to think that during observations, Izaya simply watches people as they live their lives either based on their own wills, or his, which to them makes no difference since they will never know - at least not until it's too late - that he has manipulated their surroundings, usually in the direction of absolute disaster.

Just for fun.

On the contrary, unless he is waiting for something to arrive, pop up, or send a heavy object landing at least an inch near his self, Izaya uses a cell phone or two to record, photograph and keep data of certain things he finds intriguing, and very rarely there is a day in which Izaya does not find such in the midst of Ikebukuro's crowd of humans. His observations extend to the inside of people's houses too, and of course, he records things from a distance where no one can see him or suddenly notice him.

Regardless if it is for work or for himself, Izaya takes pleasure in watching his humans in a way a god watches his followers, from a place high up, and with utmost interest in their activities. He records much of what he sees during these spare or paid times, caring not how he is invading their privacy as well.

Once he gets back to his office, Izaya is always eager to upload the files to his laptop and hide them under a dozen complex passwords, all of which he can remember like the back of his hand.

Much of this information is used to toy with new victims, give to clients who desire to know someone's personal life, or to update profiles he has prepared on his laptop. Not once has something gone wrong during these observations, them being the only things he can do with certainty that no one he can't defend himself from can interrupt.

Until one odd day...

* * *

"Namie-san~! I'm back!"

The overly happy information broker announces, knowing all too well that he needs not to say a word and such is not even routine, yet he still says it to toy with the dark-haired woman currently by the bookshelves, a cup of coffee in her hand and surely to break if he says something with-the-intent-to-hurt again.

His sole response is a groan, and while he prances over to his desk, Namie is most certainly trying hard not to express her annoyance further, thus giving her boss more delight than he really deserves.

Izaya drops himself onto his chair with a wide grin on his face, his jacket now on the sofa he tossed it to. A purple-ish cell phone is placed upon his desk as Izaya takes the liberty of checking the data on another one, a black cell phone clearly older and has been through much use. Its value exists only in how its camera still functions marvelously.

The smile comes to a sudden halt though, when something appears within the photographs Izaya took time gathering, for at least three hours before running back here. Namie is unaware of the change and would be delighted to see his puzzled expression, but her dark eyes are currently focused on her own desk, still stacked with work both meant to annoy her and necessary for her to deal with.

Her eyes return to the sight of her boss only when she hears something hit the floor, and upon looking round, she is quite surprised to see Izaya looking frantic, his precious black cell phone now by his feet as he uses the other one, his brand new cell phone which, after a few minutes, finds itself uploading its data onto the laptop, and as she continues to watch, she notices how his expression turns into horror shortly afterwards.

She has the urge to laugh at him, to mock at him back, but initially she controls herself to avoid him seeking revenge (and she knows for a fact that he does good at punishing his offenders), and later shuts her mouth with the palm of her hand when Izaya's expression turns livid, and in a moment's time he is with his jacket on and himself out the door.

He nearly tripped on his cell phone as he stormed out.

Namie ponders on what just happened, and almost feels as though the man was never there. Hoping to satisfy her curiosity, Namie quietly walks over to the laptop, a bit uncertain he will storm back. Looking at the screen, Namie herself is puzzled to see a bunch of photographs containing at least an inch, of Heiwajima Shizuo in them, and any photograph that shows his face, the man is looking straight at the camera.

Then, she wonders to herself, how the man could possibly notice Izaya from a distance of approximately eight meters or more.

No answer comes as she continues to stare, with no urge to sabotage the laptop or steal its information, having felt petrified for the first time in her life by a dead-furious Izaya. Going by that expression, she is certain Izaya and Shizuo didn't agree on taking these photographs together.

So somehow, Izaya got tricked.

* * *

Izaya stomps and growls and clenches his fists as he makes his way along the streets of Shinjuku, scaring a few citizens with his murderous aura. He is angry, partly at himself for failing to notice the presence of the blond, and partly at said blond for ruining his photographs.

He was having such a wonderful morning spying on a little girl whose life is always full of drama, and dramatic lives usually mean lots of fun for him. He had already altered the girl's life, and was up and ready even before dawn to see the fruit of his work. He seriously didn't notice Shizuo standing by any of the scenes he captured, and felt as horrified as a teenage girl when her make up goes awry when he first saw the familiar, frowning face.

The first thing he feels like doing - other than deciding a new view point - is to question Shizuo on his rude behavior.

He's not entirely sure why he feels so angry. He's never felt this angry at anything before, not in the 25 years he has existed on this planet. Although Shizuo is among the most annoying people in his life, never once has the blond's actions managed to set aflame Izaya's internal chains, aka his restrictions on his emotions.

Thinking of the reason, Izaya believes it's because the man had boldly intruded on his most relaxing time of the day. Nothing else really brings a genuine smile to Izaya's face than the lives of his humans, his amazing subjects, and coupling that with his disdain for the non-human, it only makes Izaya very angry, and very close to exploding.

It's safe to say that his humiliation in not knowing what the blond had been doing at first, makes his anger worse.

It takes about twenty minutes for Izaya to reach the border and storm in, now scaring Ikebukuro citizens and a few tourists, who all know better than to take him for a fool. Five more minutes pass and Izaya's mood is only slightly better, and with every intent of unleashing the rest of his rage on his so-not-beloved enemy, Izaya gets taken aback when _that voice_ calls him from behind.

"Izaya."

Izaya spins round as slowly as he can, and just as his ears informed him, Heiwajima Shizuo was the caller, and there he is, standing firmly on the ground in his signature uniform, with purple shades and bleached blond hair. He isn't smiling - lucky for him - but rather, he looks just as annoyed, bored, and frustrated as he did in all the photographs, giving Izaya that same look like he caught him, or just wants to mess with him and his schemes.

Which is ironic, since Izaya is the one who does the messing around.

However, the feeling that Shizuo is possibly trying to mess with him is what keeps Izaya angry, since no god wants an equal and _this person_ is the only one who really likes getting in his way. He surely did this morning, and that's enough proof to say that believing Shizuo wants to mess with him is correct.

The two stare at each other for a moment, and once that moment ends the information broker growls out a name he so despises, it is fully evident in his voice.

"Heiwajima...Shizuo."

Onlookers step back at the intensity of it, though the single person to stand his ground is Shizuo, looking unfazed at his enemy, who now appears no different than how he himself does during bouts of fury. The booming voice of Simon comes to a halt, when the Russian man sees the pair together, and never has that spelled peace.

Russian Sushi is only a small distance away, and from where Simon is standing it is easy to see the duo. He cares little for the change in roles but more in the safety of the city. Watching them intently, he hopes he can get to them in time before a likely fight breaks out.

Three steps away, and Izaya stops moving. His palms are close to bleeding, while his forehead is hurting a bit from the frown he can't resist showing. Despite the change in distance, and how much more he should be able to feel that hate, Shizuo still looks unfazed. This really does make Izaya feel more annoyed.

A brief pause, and Shizuo's lips finally part.

"What is it, flea?"

His voice is low, not menacing, but calm and steady and maybe only Izaya can hear the words. Picking up a hint of mockery in that tone, Izaya tries hard to resist throwing a fist (especially with Simon's restaurant nearby), and puts in a good deal of effort to give the blond a reply. He obviously wants one, ne?

"I think you know very well what I want," Shizuo raises an eyebrow. "an explanation for your actions earlier."

Then, to the surprise of all those who can see his face (excluding Simon, who can only see Shizuo from behind), Shizuo forms a proud look, a smile that really does say 'pity' and 'poor you' and 'I win'. Onlookers are certain nothing can be a better death wish when facing the furious information broker.

"You want to know why I did all that?" Even his tone cries joy. "To stop you from harassing little kids."

The explanation fits with what Shizuo would naturally say, so Izaya doesn't question the man's honesty, but instead he lets go of his restraints and throws Shizuo a fist, caring not that the man was doing the right thing since he doesn't care, he doesn't care about the girl, and fully believes that he had the right to feel happy earlier. He was expecting a good day following his observation, but **no** , this _creature_ got in the way and now he - Orihara Izaya - is acting like one himself.

Shizuo easily catches the fist, and slides his hand down to grab the wrist and pull Izaya towards him. Izaya is momentarily shocked, but returns to glaring when the blond smiles down at him, looking a bit evil like the information broker usually does.

"And I'll keep doing that until you learn your lesson, Orihara Izaya."

Izaya tries to wretch his arm free but finds the attempt utterly futile. Simon takes a step forward as he watches the two, the scene rapidly resembling the beginning of a battle. Reddish eyes glare up at those purple shades, as if trying to convey all the hate there is inside. Shizuo doesn't seem to care though, and without letting go of Izaya's wrist, he has him stuck right where he stands. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.

Through great effort again, Izaya speaks, bitterness clear in his voice.

"Trying to play hero are you, Shizu-chan?"

He had hoped the nickname would rile up Shizuo's temper, but no, the smile on that proud face does not falter nor does the hold on his wrist. In fact, both seem more resolved to irritate him. To use his other hand to attack Shizuo, would only be a childish act since he is painfully aware that this will only cause both hands to become trapped. He already looks pathetic with just one hand out of his control.

"Not really." Shizuo beams a delighted look, making the scowl on Izaya's face darken. "I just think this self-proclaimed god needs to stop doing bad things, or else..."

Shizuo leaves space for Izaya to answer, neither men caring that Simon is coming closer and closer at a slow pace, his presence only adding to the number of horrified looks and people eager and already running away.

Still straining to not unleash his rage, Izaya speaks, slowly and coldly.

"...or else what?"

Izaya forces a smile, an attempt to tease the self-proclaimed justice-seeker. He'll never admit that he's highly disturbed with where this encounter has gotten him, how vulnerable he has ended up thanks to suddenly getting angry. He does think he had every right to get angry with what Shizuo had done, but little did he care prior to this moment - and still cares little - about the consequences of facing the monster he was once smart enough to avoid attacking head-on.

Being caught like this was _bound_ to happen from fighting the monster directly.

No matter what though, Izaya's only option is to either surrender (which he will never do) or taunt the monster just for the sake of getting back at him, for whenever someone wrongs him, as long as he finds out, Izaya will never ever let that person or group ~~live~~ go.

Shizuo's smile turns somewhat wicked, and this causes Izaya's own anger to falter. He's scared, isn't he?

"I'll make you."

The words are said mere inches from his face, the breath blown right upon his nose. Strangely, the smell of tobacco is absent and so is the smell of something sweet, both being things Shizuo can't help indulging himself in. The closeness makes Izaya jerk away, with disgust written all over his face. A final attempt to pull away confirms that the grip on his wrist...is tighter than ever.

Simon is fairly close now, and only a couple of more steps will have them within his reach. It's curious to know how he will react should he hear their conversation, which hardly sounds like a regular chit-chat.

However, both men are taken by surprise when Shizuo reaches down and forces Izaya onto his shoulder, treating him much like a rolled up mattress or anything that weighs less than one. Izaya is horrified by the action, as with all the remaining witnesses, but none are able to voice their protests or make a single comment when Shizuo, still wearing a proud smile, dashes off and away from a nearby, also horrified Simon.

He greatly worries what the blond is planning to do to his long-time enemy.

Unfortunately for him, the desire to chase after them at matching speed must be pushed aside, since customers are beginning to fill the restaurant seeing as he is no longer standing guard. Letting out a heavy sigh, Simon marches back to the place, in hopes of assisting Dennis with the flood of customers. His presence once again, however, scares away most of the people who see him, yet he remains totally unaware.

* * *

Izaya doesn't like getting caught doing the things he knows are bad but still enjoys doing. Apparently, his observations are worth an 'eye for an eye' punishment and as much as he would prefer stabbing Shizuo, the man's strength and well-planned come back leaves Izaya with no choice, but to disdainfully follow through with what Shizuo calls, "a punishment that will change your ways".

To his surprise, Shizuo carried him to his apartment, where a pair of devil horns and a red nose meant for a clown and not a god awaits him. Shizuo even suggested a girl's school uniform but Izaya's comical expression as well as his pleas for mercy made the blond change his mind. Regardless, Izaya is forced to pose in many awkward positions for Shizuo to photograph, before being dragged outside to meet the very girl he had been spying on.

She doesn't seem to recognize either of them, but Shizuo's kind introduction earns him her instant trust. So much, that she takes his word when he calls himself "the benevolent older brother" and Izaya "the evil bully". He thankfully didn't tell her of his actual crime, but he did ask her if she felt sad that her parents - who frequently argued - broke up. Admitting that she does, as Izaya stands amazed at how Shizuo knew exactly what he changed in her life, Shizuo again asks her what she wants to do to feel better, and further insists that Mr. Meany behind him will be the one to accept her wrath.

The great information broker had no say in it as the girl looked at him, smirked devilishly, and dragged him off elsewhere.

* * *

Shizuo is currently standing at the very view point Izaya was at this very morning, with a brand new camera in his hand. Right now he is using it to take photographs of Izaya-the-devil and a little girl, as the latter forces Izaya to partake in activites she can no longer enjoy now that her parents have seperated. Her family's source of income was through her father, which Izaya obviously knew, so with her mother left with only scraps of what was formerly a vast amount of money, the little girl cannot enjoy as many things as before.

Of course, Izaya is a rich young man and he always carries around enough money to buy two racing cars.

So, for the past two hours, the little girl has been dragging her new 'friend' around the park they were at, demanding he buy her cotten candy, sweets, and some junk food and hilariously demanding he eats them too.

Obviously Izaya has the constant urge to complain, and that is why Shizuo has his cell phone next to him, ready to hear all the nasty things Izaya wants to say right before he threatens him back with blackmail. Shizuo took those photographs in his apartment solely to use them against Izaya, and every time he reminds the moody information broker about them, he turns pale and thanks to the camera, Shizuo can see the color change clearly.

He laughs every time.

From swings to slides, Izaya is forced to partake in all of them. By the time the little girl is tired and exhausted, Shizuo dials Izaya's number and requests that he hands her the remaining money in his wallet, by adding how it will be a tiny loss considering all the money he has stored in his numerous bank accounts. He may not know for sure how rich Izaya is, but with all the stories about how he charges clients beyond reason is enough to get Shizuo to tease him over it.

The information broker 'donates' the girl the money, waves at her enthusiatically as she leaves (pretending to be friendly), and yanks away the accesories before stomping away, never to know that Shizuo had been watching, or is having cramps from laughing again and again.

Punishment...is served.

The following months, no one's lives go suddenly downhill nor does Izaya's collection of photographs, videos and information increase much at all. He's learned his lesson well.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not bother asking me how this story turned out the way it did. I wrote this over a period of nearly a week, adding bits and pieces of whatever came to mind. I hope all you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for your time~


End file.
